Aku Kembalikan
by yuurabrena
Summary: "Ck! Demi Tuhan, Sakura. Itu anaknya!" desis Ino berusaha sabar./"Lalu?"/"Mungkin lebih baik aku kembalikan saja kotak ini padanya. Dan semuanya selesai." ucap Sakura santai seraya menimang-nimang kotak kecil berisi cincin pemberian Sasuke./Oneshot./Warning inside.


"Menikah denganku?"

Sakura berdiri kaku bagaikan pohon beringin yang ada di seberang jalan gedung apartemennya. Ia menatap kotak kecil berwarna biru tua berisi cincin mungil nan indah di tangan Sasuke, kemudian menatap ke arah teman-temannya—Ino, Naruto, dan Hinata—yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat ia dan Sasuke sekarang, jangan lupakan juga senyum-senyum aneh di wajah mereka. Entah mengapa, Sakura merasa merinding mendapatkan senyum yang tak biasa seperti itu dari teman-temannya.

Atensi Sakura beralih pada pemuda tampan yang menyodorkan kotak kecil berisi cincin yang menurut perkiraan Sakura adalah cincin mahal. Ia menatap wajah Sasuke yang tampak tenang dan biasa-biasa saja. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang wajahnya lebih merona dari biasanya dan degup jantungnya yang berdetak cepat bagaikan balap motor di sirkuit internasional.

Tanpa Sakura tahu, sebenarnya Sasuke pun demikian, bahkan mungkin kecepatan detak jantungnya melebihi kecepatan apa yang Sakura rasakan. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke kini sedang berada di ambang keputusan antara ditolak dan diterima. Kalo diterima ya syukur, kalo ditolak ya mati saja.

Tapi Uchiha tetaplah Uchiha, sekhawatir apapun, semalu apapun, semenakutkan apapun, dan seberbahaya apapun, harga diri adalah yang nomor satu. Dan itu, sangat berlaku dan sangat dijunjung tinggi oleh si Uchiha bungsu, Uchiha Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © nezlarena**

 **Warning: SasuSaku, OOC, Typo, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AKU KEMBALIKAN**

 **-::-**

Hari ini, cuaca di desa Konoha sedang cerah-cerahnya. Semua bunga sedang bermekaran, burung-burung kecil di atap rumah dan di ranting pohon pun tak kalah meriah, sang mentari pun tampaknya sangat bersemangat untuk menghangatkan setiap sudut desa.

Walaupun hari sudah semakin siang dan udara juga semakin panas, itu tak menyurutkan semangat warga desa untuk melakukan aktivitasnya, tak terkecuali dua gadis cantik yang bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha, gadis merah muda dan si pirang barbie.

"Forehead, kau akan mengatakan 'iya', kan?" tanya Ino mengalihkan topik, setelah puas mengoceh tentang gosip terpanas, gaun cantik, dan majalah fashion edisi terbaru. Walaupun kini ia sedang sibuk mengunyah olahan ikan tuna buatannya, tampaknya itu tak menghalanginya untuk mengoceh banyak.

Kini mereka sedang berada di ruangan Haruno Sakura. Kebetulan mereka sedang tak ada jadwal operasi dan semua pasien telah ditangani dengan benar.

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Karena mereka masing-masing membawa bekal dari rumah, jadi keduanya lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat itu di ruangan Sakura.

"Entahlah, Pig..." jawab Sakura sambil mengerutkan kening, ia sedang mengaduk-aduk sesekali mengunyah salad buah buatannya, yang entah mengapa terasa hambar.

"He?! Apa-apaan jawabanmu itu!" Ino memelototi sahabat pink-nya itu.

"Memangnya kau ingin jawaban apa?" tanya Sakura, yang masih mengerutkan kening, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Ck! Demi Tuhan, Sakura. Itu anaknya!" desis Ino berusaha sabar.

"Lalu?"

Kedua mata Ino melebar. "Lalu katamu?!" ia berdecak kesal dengan sikap sahabat pink-nya yang keras kepala itu. "Kau harus katakan 'iya'!"

"Mungkin lebih baik aku kembalikan saja kotak ini padanya. Dan semuanya selesai." ucap Sakura santai seraya menimang-nimang kotak kecil berisi cincin pemberian Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan gadis pink itu mengeluarkannya.

"Tidak! Mana bisa begitu!"

"Bisa saja kalau aku mau. Sudahlah, Pig! Kenapa jadi kau yang repot, sih." Sakura menutup kotak bekalnya lalu berdiri. Membuat Ino memandangnya heran.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Toilet. Kurasa aku akan muntah, membicarakan Sasuke-kun selalu membuatku ingin muntah." Sakura mengusap perutnya yang sedikit membuncit. "Mungkin ayam ini tak suka membicarakan papanya." gumamnya pada diri sendiri, yang sayangnya didengar oleh Ino.

Ino mendelik, "Ayam?!"

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan santai di koridor rumah sakit. Ia baru saja menuntaskan keinginan muntahnya di toilet. Dan sekarang ia dalam perjalanan kembali ke ruangannya.

"Ah, Sakura-chan."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Hinata baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruangan di sana. "Eh, halo Hinata-chan! Sedang apa di sini?" ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum manis.

"A-Aku sedang menjenguk bibiku yang sedang sakit. Bagaimana kabar Sakura-chan?"

"Semoga bibi Hinata-chan cepat sembuh ya! Dan aku? Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura tersenyum, lagi.

"S-Seharusnya Sakura-chan istirahat saja di rumah, Sakura-chan kan sedang hamil. Tidak boleh terlalu lelah." ucap Hinata mencoba memberi saran.

"Aku masih hamil lima bulan, Hinata-chan. Bukan delapan, bukan tujuh." jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum, lagi-lagi.

"Sepertinya bayi ini membuat Sakura-chan banyak tersenyum..." ucap Hinata seraya mengamati perut Sakura.

"Aku memang suka tersenyum!" Sakura mengusap perutnya dan tersenyum, lagi. "Uh, tatapan Hinata-chan membuat bayi perempuanku ini ketakutan..." goda Sakura.

"Eh, g-gomen. J-Jadi, bayi ini perempuan?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mencoba merahasiakan ini dari semua orang. Tapi iya, bayi ini perempuan, Hinata-chan yang pertama kuberitahu." Sakura tersenyum, lagi-lagi.

Hinata mengangguk-angguk, "K-kalau begitu aku tidak akan bingung untuk memilih hadiah yang cocok untuk anak Sakura-chan nanti."

"Ah, Hinata-chan tidak perlu melakukan itu."

Hinata menggeleng, "T-Tidak apa-apa. Kalo begitu, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa, Sakura-chan."

"Hati-hati. Sampai jumpa juga." Sakura tersenyum, lagi-lagi.

"Nah, ayam kecilku, kita harus cepat kembali ke ruangan mama, bibi Ino pasti sudah mati bosan menunggu kita... Dan hei, bagaimana kalau kita pelihara ayam saja nanti? Ide bagus, kan?" Sakura berbicara sendiri dengan perut buncitnya seraya mengusap-usap pelan perut lima bulannya itu.

"Lihat yang kau lakukan." suara datar tertangkap telinga Sakura.

Sakura berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri menatapnya tajam. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Kau memanggil anak kita ayam."

"Kenapa, lagipula dia akan keluar dariku." balas Sakura, kedua tangannya berada di balik punggungnya.

"Ya, dan aku yang membantu membuatnya."

Sakura berdecak, "Kau tahu, sejak spermamu bertemu dengan telurku dan tumbuh di dalam diriku, rahimku selalu ditendang-tendang, seolah berteriak, 'Tendang mama! Yay! Go mama, go mama! Aku berpesta di sini yeah yeah! Tunggu, kenapa di sekitarku berwarna merah? Aku tidak suka merah, grrr!' Kemudian rahimku ditendang-tendang lagi."

Sasuke menghela napas pelan, "Hn. Sudah selesai?"

Sakura diam sejenak, memikirkan bahwa dongeng pendeknya barusan memang benar-benar selesai. "Ya, sudah selesai." Sakura mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Ah! Aku harus ke toilet. Kurasa aku akan muntah." Sakura berbalik dan berjalan cepat menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan gadis pink itu. Ia menyipitkan matanya, menatap punggung Sakura yang menjauh.

Apa Sakura sedang mempermainkannya?

.

.

.

Dari luar, kedai Ichiraku tampak ramai, dan tentu saja di dalamnya pasti lebih ramai lagi. Jika di luarnya saja ramai, apalagi di dalamnya, iya kan.

"Jadi kau akan bilang 'iya', Sakura-chan?!"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari salah satu pengunjung berambut jabrik berwarna kuning yang kini tengan duduk bersama teman-temannya di meja sudut dekat jendela.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Entah sudah hari keberapa sejak Sasuke melamarnya, dan sudah puluhan kali teman-temannya melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama padanya.

"Naruto, kau tahu, dia sudah mecampakkanku."

"Tapi dia ayahnya, Sakura-chan! Bahkan dia sudah melamarmu!" Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Tapi dia sudah mencampakkanku! Dia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi." Wajah Sakura berubah masam. "Mungkin dia ingin menikahiku hanya karena ingin bertanggung jawab." gumamnya, lebih kepada diri sendiri, namun sayangnya di dengar oleh teman-teman di sekitarnya.

"Dia masih mencintaimu, Forehead! Kenapa kau masih tak percaya, sih?" Ino menyalak, kesabarannya sudah di garis finish. "Lagipula, ini juga berawal dari kesalahanmu! Setelah semalaman bercinta dengan Sasuke seperti kelinci, paginya kau malah mencium Gaara tepat di depannya."

Sakura melolot, "Itu cuma ciuman di pipi, Pig! Aku reflek melakukannya. Itu pun hanya sebatas ucapan terima kasih karena dia berbaik hati membantuku mencari tanaman herbal langka."

Ino berdiri, siap berteriak, "Tapi kau kan tahu, Sasuke itu pencemburu level maksimal. Dia tidak akan berpikir dua kali atas tindakannya, jelas saja dia langsung memutuskanmu, kau bertingkah aneh sih!" Teriakan Ino teredam dalam keramaian, meski ada beberapa pula yang menoleh padanya. Napasnya terengah, ia tak memperhitungkan bahwa berteriak ditempat ramai akan membuat nafasnya putus-putus, meskipun tak separah jika ia berciuman dengan Sai, entah darimana pemuda itu mempelajari teknik berciuman seperti itu, yang cukup membuat Ino kewalahan.

Sakura mendengus, namun diam-diam ia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Ino.

"I-Itu benar, Sakura-chan. Ini cuma salah paham." Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Naruto angkat bicara.

"Hm..." gumam Sakura. "Tapi tetap saja aku masih kesal." tambahnya lagi.

"M-mungkin itu cuma efek emosi wanita hamil saja, Sakura-chan."

"Atau mungkin kau kesal karena lima bulan terakhir sejak kau putus dengan Sasuke kau tak bercinta dengannya lagi seperti kelinci." cerocos Ino yang masih kesal. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Ino, mungkin ia harus menggoda Sasuke juga tentang ini, sahabatnya itu memang tampak kacau juga lima bulan belakangan ini.

"PIG!" seru Sakura yang wajahnya kini memerah. Tidak bisakah sahabatnya itu berhenti menyebutnya 'seperti kelinci'. Ini memalukan.

"Nah, Sakura-chan? Kau akan bilang 'iya' kan? Aku jamin Teme pasti senang mendengarnya! Dia pasti akan melompat-lompat girang dibalik topeng datarnya itu! HAHA." seru Naruto, yang tak bosan-bosannya melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Bagaimana jika aku kembalikan saja kotak kecil itu padanya? Dan semuanya selesai." Sakura mengangkat bahu kemudian melanjutkan makan malamnya. Mengabaikan teman-temannya yang melotot padanya. Mengabaikan Ino yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena kesal. Si pirang barbie itu sepertinya sudah siap menyemburkan api naganya sekali lagi, ia tak habis pikir, kenapa omelan panjangnya hanya akan berakhir dengan jawaban seperti itu. Selalu seperti itu.

Jadi, intinya Sasuke ditolak?!

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan sendirian menuju apartemennya, tadi sewaktu masih di kedai Ichiraku, teman-temannya menawarkan untuk mengantarnya, kata mereka tak baik wanita hamil berjalan sendirian malam-malam. Tapi ia menolak, jarak dari kedai Ichiraku ke gedung apartemennya tak terlalu jauh, bisa dibilang dekat. Jadi tak apalah jika ia berjalan sendiri, toh ini belum terlalu malam, jalanan masih sedikit ramai dengan warga yang lalu lalang.

Sesampainya di lorong menuju apartemennya, Sakura di kejutkan dengan sosok pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang menyender di pintu apartemennya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda itu.

"Hn."

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Meminta jawabanmu."

"Apa kita sedang ikut ujian? Dan kau ingin menyontek jawabanku?" ucap Sakura main-main.

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku serius."

Sakura cemberut, niat untuk menggoda Sasuke tak berhasil. Memang sih, untuk menggoda bungsu Uchiha ini Sakura perlu persiapan matang-matang, misalnya memakai lingerie seksi, mengajaknya mandi bersama, mencium—

Holy crap! Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan?! Ia sudah gila.

"Sakura?" Suara Sasuke yang terdengar khawatir walaupun ekspresi wajahnya biasa-biasa saja tertangkap oleh telinga Sakura.

"Eh, a-aku tidak apa-apa. Hehe..." jawab Sakura sedikit salah tingkah.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka sampai Sasuke angkat bicara. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu? Aku tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama lagi."

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya kembali. Ia telah membuat keputusannya sendiri. "Ne Sasuke-kun, ulurkan telapak tanganmu." Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya.

Sakura berdecak kesal. "Ayo, Sasuke-kun! Ulurkan saja!" ucapnya memaksa.

Dengan setengah hati, Sasuke menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Sakura. Ia terkejut saat Sakura meletakkan kotak kecil berwarna biru tua di telapak tangannya. Dan ia semakin terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura yang dihiasi senyum manis di wajah gadis itu.

"Aku kembalikan."

Sasuke menatap Sakura tak percaya, ia benar-benar terkejut walaupun keterkejutan itu tersembunyi dengan baik di balik topeng Uchiha-nya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia merasa kecewa. Ia menatap Sakura menuntut penjelasan, dan dengan gerakan cepat ia membuka kotak kecil berwarna biru tua itu.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke di buat terkejut, triple terkejut. "Sakura, dimana cincinnya?" Ia menatap Sakura yang masih tersenyum manis. Apa-apaan gadis pink ini, apa dia tak merasa bersalah sedikit pun sudah mempermainkanku? Pikir Sasuke.

"Sakura, dimana cincinnya?" ulang Sasuke dengan rahang mengeras. Ia merasa kesal dan tentu saja sakit hati. Jika memang Sakura tak menginginkan menikah dengannya, cincin itu tak perlu di buang, bukan?

"Sasuke-kun, maaf. Cincinnya tersangkut di sini." ucap Sakura tanpa dosa, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan tersenyum lebar.

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Sasuke terkejut untuk yang ke—entah berapa kalinya. Ia menatap jari manis Sakura, dan di sana ada cincin pemberiannya melingkar pas di jari gadis itu. "Saku—"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena tiba-tiba Sakura memeluknya, "Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Aku membuatmu khawatir. Aku membuatmu menunggu."

"Hn. Kenapa kau mempermainkanku, Sakura. Kau membuatku hampir gila."

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya, "Maaf, awalnya aku hanya ragu. Kupikir kau tak mencintaiku lagi. Kupikir kau hanya melamarku untuk bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanku saja."

Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura dengan erat. "Jangan meragukanku lagi. Sudah cukup aku merasa bersalah karena baru mengetahui kehamilanmu ini, Sakura. Aku memang brengsek telah meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan mengandung anakku."

"Oh Sasuke-kun, jangan katakan itu! Ini semua salahku yang bersikap berlebihan pada orang lain dan membuatmu cemburu."

"Hn. Lupakan saja. Yang penting kau mau menerimaku." balas Sasuke tenang, walupun sebenarnya Inner-Sasuke tengah bersorak, melompat, dan jungkir balik saking bahagianya.

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi jika berada di dekat gadis pink ini, dengan cepat ia menangkup pipi Sakura dengan kedua tangannya dan menekankan bibirnya ke bibir gadis itu. Melumat lembut bibir merah muda yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sakura membalas ciuman Sasuke. Mereka meluapkan segala emosi yang menumpuk selama ini ke dalam ciuman itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke menghimpit Sakura ke dinding di samping pintu apartemen gadis itu. Ciuman mereka dari detik ke detik semakin panas dan kasar, lidah keduanya pun juga ikut andil dalam permainan mulut mereka. Jangan lupakan juga tangan nakal Sasuke yang kini meremas pantat Sakura.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa keduanya melepaskan ciuman panas itu karena desakan paru-paru tersayang mereka yang membutuhkan pasokan udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke parau, yang kini sibuk meremas pelan pantat Sakura.

"Uh ya, Sasuke-kun?" gumam Sakura pelan, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekuk leher Sasuke. Menghirup aroma yang selama ini dirindukannya.

"Kau tak lupa jika kita masih berada di depan apartemenmu, kan? Kau tak ingin mengundangku ke dalam, eh? Kau tak merindukan 'adik' kecilku?" Sasuke menyeringai mesum di sela-sela kegiatannya menciumi surai pink Sakura dan meremas-remas pantat gadis itu. Ditambah lagi ia menekankan 'adik' kecilnya yang berada di balik celananya ke arah Sakura, membuat gadis itu melenguh pelan.

Wajah Sakura merah padam, "K-Kau mesum, Sasuke-kun. T-Tentu saja aku merindukannya." ucapnya malu-malu. Ia terkikik pelan membayangkan hal itu, ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sasuke. "Jangan-jangan Sasuke-kun yang tidak merindukan milikku, hm?"

Sasuke berdecak. "Jangan sembarangan, Sakura. Sudah cukup aku menahannya selama ini."

"Ehehe..." Sakura terkekeh. Tapi kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Selama lima bulan ini kau tak mencoba menyelinap ke dalam celana dalam gadis lain, kan?" Ia mendongak dan menyipitkan matanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar matanya, "Tidak, Sakura. Kau bisa tanyakan itu pada Naruto nanti." ucapnya bosan. Kemudian ia balas menyipitkan matanya, "Jangan-jangan kau yang membuka kakimu untuk pria lain?"

Sakura melotot, "A-Apa?! Tentu saja tidak, Sasuke-kun! Kau bisa tanyakan itu pada Ino nanti."

Sasuke menyeringai puas, "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Setelah berkata demikian, tanpa peringatan Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura lagi, menghisapnya dan mengobrak-abrik mulut mungil gadis itu dengan lidahnya. Ditambah lagi dengan tangan nakal Sasuke yang menggoda tubuh Sakura, meraba-raba di sana sini. Sukses membuat Sakura mengerang pelan.

"Ah... Sasu... j-jangan di sini... b-bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kita?" Sakura mencoba mempertahankan sisa kesadarannya, sentuhan Sasuke benar-benar membuat pikirannya berkabut.

"Ini sudah malam, tidak akan ada yang melihat kita, Sakura." Tangan Sasuke menyelinap di balik pakaian Sakura, merayap naik hingga menemukan gundukan kenyal dan meremasnya perlahan. Membuat Sakura mengerang.

"U-Uh... S-Sasu... Sebaiknya kita masuk dulu, kau ingin kubuatkan sesuatu?"

Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar melihat Sakura yang memerah tak berdaya, "Hn. Tak perlu, cukup telanjang dan mengangkang untukku."

Jari-jari Sakura kini berlari menuju rambut raven Sasuke, meremas pelan rambut pemuda itu. Tubuhnya terasa lemas menerima perlakuan panas Sasuke, apalagi kata-kata pemuda itu yang begitu membakarnya, mungkin ia akan jatuh terduduk jika pemuda itu tak memeganginya. "S-Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Biarkan aku memuaskanmu, Sakura."

"Tapi jangan di sin—Ah! Sasuke-kun! J-Jangan meremasnya terlalu kencang!" Sakura menggigit bibirnya, menahan erangannya saat Sasuke melahap lehernya dan meremas dadanya. "S-Sebaiknya kita m-masuk...uh!"

"Jangan khawatir Sakura, tidak ada orang di sini." Sasuke membelai lembut paha Sakura yang masih terlapisi rok, membuat Sakura merasakan desiran aneh di dadanya.

"S-Sasu, cukup... Jangan disini..." ucap Sakura susah payah.

Merasa tak tega, Sasuke akhirnya menghentikan serangannya. "Hn. Kita bermain di ranjangmu saja." ucapnya. Meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mencoba melakukannya di ruangan terbuka seperti ini. Sedikit tantangan akan menyenangkan, bukan.

Sakura terengah, ia sedikit lega Sasuke menghentikan aksinya, ya walaupun tangan pemuda itu masih berada di di balik baju dan roknya, berdiam di sana, tak bergerak. Sakura membelai wajah Sasuke dengan tangan mungilnya dan menatap pemuda itu. "Pelan-pelan saja ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku sedang hamil."

Sasuke menatap lekat Sakura, tak berniat sama sekali menarik tangan-tangan nakalnya dari tubuh gadis itu, "Bagaimana jika selama kau hamil, kau boleh mendominasiku, Sakura. Aku takut hilang kendali di tengah-tengah, aku takut menyakitimu dan anak kita."

'Hei! Apa-apaan itu! Uchiha tidak boleh didominasi!' teriak Inner-Sasuke tak terima. Tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya.

Sakura tersenyum, ucapan Sasuke semakin membuatnya yakin bahwa pemuda itu mencintainya, hanya karena tak ingin menyakitinya, pemuda itu rela membuang pride Uchiha-nya yang biasanya tak ingin mengalah. "Aku yakin Sasuke-kun bisa melakukannya dengan pelan. Lagipula anak kita ini kuat, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Hn. Tentu saja. Aku janji tak akan membuatmu pingsan."

Adegan erotis di antara mereka berakhir sampai di sana, dan tentu saja akan berlanjut di dalam apartemen Sakura.

.

.

.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, ada tiga pasang mata yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka. Sebetulnya rencana awal hanya mengawasi Sakura dan memastikan gadis itu selamat sampai apartemen. Tapi ternyata, mereka diberi hadiah melihat pasangan mesum secara live. Entah itu keberuntungan atau tidak, tapi sepertinya sih tidak.

"N-Naruto-kun, a-apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata menatap cemas pada sang kekasih yang tengah berekspresi linglung menatap tempat dimana Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri tadi.

"Teme sialan! Kenapa harus mesum di tempat seperti ini! Huh, aku tak menyangka sifat mesum mereka lebih parah dari Icha-icha Paradise milik Kaka-sensei! Hinata-chan kau harus membantuku setelah ini, aku panas sekali!" Naruto bersandar di dinding, pikirannya melayang bagaimana tangan sahabatnya itu bergerak di tubuh Sakura. Ia juga membayangkan bagaimana jika ia melakukan hal seperti itu pada Hinata. Ah, memikirkan itu membuatnya semakin panas saja.

Hinata yang wajahnya telah merah padam karena turut menyaksikan Sasuke dan Sakura, segera menarik beberapa lembar tisu dari tas mungilnya, "Naruto-kun..." dengan lembut Hinata mengusap wajah Naruto yang berkeringat. Entah sadar atau tidak, sentuhannya itu semakin membuat Naruto bertambah panas.

Ino berdecak kesal, "Apa-apaan itu bermesum-mesum ria di lorong apartemen?! Mereka pikir opera sabun?! Untung saja tak ada orang yang lewat." Ino mengomel panjang-lebar-kali-tinggi seraya melotot ke arah pintu apartemen yang mungkin kini pemiliknya sedang melakukan adegan sangat erotis di dalam sana.

"S-Sudahlah, Ino-chan. Yang penting mereka sudah bersama lagi sekarang." ucap Hinata mencoba menenangkan.

"Tapi aku kesal! Berkali-kali Sakura mengatakan pada kita bahwa dia akan mengembalikan kotak cincin itu pada Sasuke. Dan baru satu jam yang lalu dia juga berkata begitu. Itu berarti Sasuke ditolak, kan?" Ino cemberut. "Tapi nyatanya, dia menerima Sasuke! Itu berarti Sakura mempermainkan kita! Dia hanya berpura-pura menolak Sasuke di depan kita!"

"Um... Ino-chan, m-menurutku Sakura-chan ada benarnya juga. Sakura-chan bilang dia akan mengembalikan kotak itu, dan memang benar dia mengembalikannya sekarang. H-Hanya kotaknya saja, bukan dengan cincinnya..." jelas Hinata pelan.

Huh? Ino membeku sejenak, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak tidak... Tetap saja dia mempermainkan kita! Andai saja aku tahu akan berakhir begini, aku tidak akan repot-repot untuk mengomelinya setiap waktu." ucap Ino kesal dan tak terima.

"M-Mungkin saja karena omelan Ino-chan, Sakura-chan berubah pikiran dan mau menerima Sasuke-san."

Ino menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada, dan mengangguk-angguk pelan, "Hmm... Benar juga. Dia harus membayarnya kalau begitu." gumam Ino lalu menyeringai.

"Hinata-chan~ aku ingin pulang~" Naruto merengek, adegan diantara Sasuke dan Sakura masih berkeliaran di dalam kepalanya.

"I-iya, Naruto-kun..." Hinata memapah Naruto, yang pura-pura lemas hanya agar bisa bermanja-manja pada gadis itu. Hinata menoleh ke arah Ino, "Ino-chan, ayo kita pulang."

"Hm..." Ino merespon dengan gumaman dan mengikuti dua anak manusia yang sudah berjalan di depannya.

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto berbisik, membuat Hinata menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi~" Naruto menyeringai saat gadisnya itu memerah.

"I-Iya, Naruto-kun... Tahanlah sedikit." ucap Hinata malu-malu.

Sedangkan Ino yang berjalan di belakang mereka tampak menyeringai pada dirinya sendiri, "Mungkin malam ini kau bisa bersenang-senang dan bercinta seperti kelinci, Forehead. Tapi besok, kau harus berterimakasih padaku dengan membelikanku gaun terbaru edisi minggu ini." gumamnya. Ia tersenyum sendiri membayangkan wajah sahabatnya itu besok.

.

.

.

Aku kembalikan kotak kecil itu. Dan semuanya selesai. — Haruno Sakura

 **-::-**

 **The End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Ini cerita apa, huhu. :( Tiba-tiba muncul dikepalaku gitu aja. Maaf deh kalo idenya pasaran, mainstream banget. Alurnya gitu-gitu banget pula. Semoga gak nyampah ya disini. Makasih udah mampir baca ini.**


End file.
